


Tonight

by minumi



Series: 30 Quills Challenge [9]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, The boys are still only 17, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minumi/pseuds/minumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight something is different. Although, it’s very hard to identify why exactly that is when your boyfriend is intent on kissing all sense out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Seen a lot of things pop up on my dash about Billy and Teddy’s relationship recently, particularly in the bedroom. It got me to wondering what Billy and Teddy’s first time would be like. So here. Have some first time awkward sexiness … I fail at being graphic.

* * *

 

 

Tonight— Tonight something is different. Although, it’s very hard to identify why exactly that is when your boyfriend is intent on kissing all sense out of you.

“Shit,  _Bee_ —” Teddy pulls away briefly. He’s breathless, but that matters little when Billy tastes so fucking  _good_.

 

It’s stuffy, or maybe it’s just that they are so close? Whatever the case, this heat is a wonderful kind of stifling. They are so close, so close he just can’t keep his hands to himself. Billy certainly isn’t complaining, at least not while his lips are latched deliciously onto his neck, not while his hands wander, warm and teasing, under his shirt. Teddy’s blood is boiling over, he’s moving on pure instinct now, calloused hands gripping slim hips and pulling them tight to his own for a slow sensual dance as he grinds into Billy. 

 

“ _Teddy_ —” its practically a whimper and Billy’s head lolls back for a moment before dark hooded eyes watch him in the dimness, a pink tongue teasing its away across dry lips. Those hips press closer, grind harder, fingers cart through his hair and that sweet mouth swallows his groan. 

 

“God, Teddy,  _Teddy_ ,” Billy pants harsh against his lips, fingers curling in Teddy’s shirt, tugging, pulling, flush dark against his cheeks, “I want … I want …”

 

Teddy waits for it, grip tightening on Billy’s hips. He’s not waiting for Billy’s shy words. No, that would be too much to hope for. He’s waiting for the inevitable interruption, the sudden burst of company, or the ever ill-timed disaster. They’ve played this scenario out a hundred times over with no rewarding end. He knows better than to get his hopes up at this point; he does really. So he waits for the end, yet …

 

Silence. Well, beyond their heavy breathing, and the rustling of their clothes and the creak of bed springs. Still, Teddy waits for it.

 

Nothing. Save for the moan that slips past his lips when Billy’s shifts in his lap, and the noise of the air conditioner kicking on with a heavy thunk, stirring up the hot air in the room with a cold gusts that gives their skin a flash of goose flesh.

 

“Teddy?” the tentative prompt is breathed into his ear.

 

Suddenly, Teddy realizes  _what_ is so different tonight.

 

They are alone. Truly alone.  _Miraculously_ alone, for the first time in … Teddy honestly can’t remember a time when they were alone like this. He can however remember Kate planning something this morning. Something everyone was invited to very loudly— everyone accept him and Billy. But right now, in the little abandoned Bishop warehouse that had become the Young Avengers’ second home there was absolutely no one to interrupt them; at  _all._

 

Billy’s teeth graze the shell of his ear, tugging lightly on his piercings and all the blood rushes to his groin so quickly Teddy actually feels dizzy. Its hard to remember that Billy bruises easily when he is whining into Teddy’s mouth like that, hips moving hard and rough, as their tongues slide wet and hot against each other. When he finally has to pull away for air, Teddy is trembling with a need that has every part of him on fire.

 

“Billy,  _fuck_ ,” He tries to keep his voice level, tries to hide the nervous tremor, but there is little he can do about the embarrassed wash of color darkening his face, “I’ve … I’ve never—”

 

“M-Me either …” Billy didn’t bother to fight down his own blush, “We don’t— you know—  _have_  to do this now … We could wait … if you want—”

 

Teddy drags him into kiss that tells Billy in no uncertain terms just how little  _waiting_ he wants to do. They are both gasping by the time they find the will to pull apart.

 

“God Bee,” Teddy lets his thumb brush over a flushed cheek, “You’re beautiful.”

 

Billy turns his head, nipping at the digit before taking it into his mouth and sucking obscenely. Teddy chokes on a deep groan, feeling his breath shorten and his pants tighten beyond any measure of comfort at the way Billy’s jaw works around his finger.

 

“ _Fuck_  … you  _sure_  you don’t know what you’re doing?”

 

“I don’t,” Billy whispers, tongue swiping one final time across the pad of Teddy’s thumb, a small shy grin painting his features, “I do download a lot of porn though …”

 

Teddy raises his brows, looking his boyfriend up and down before giving in to a snicker. Billy rolls his eyes with a snort, and what is left of the nervous air between them melts into the comfortable companionship that has always defined them.

 

“You have porn and you haven’t shared? Billy Kaplan,  _what_  am I going to do with you?” Large hands, no longer shaky, slide slowly down Billy’s sides to settle on his hips again, thumbing at the little hollows of the bone peaking above low-riding jeans. 

 

“Hnn, Teddy—” his breath shudders, a wave of pleasure pooling low in his groin at that simple touch, “God … That’s so—”

 

His mouth is on Teddy’s before he can decide exactly  _what_ it is. It doesn’t matter though, not when the heat of Teddy’s body is so close, not with their hands occupied pulling and tugging off each other’s clothes. Shy, careful fingers explore every inch of overheated skin revealed with every piece of cloth that hits the floor, learning and exploring each other’s bodies little by little.

 

And then there’s nothing standing between them and when they come to together, rubbing and writhing, skin against skin,  heat and sweat, its so good they can’t seem to stop. More, more,  _more_ , is the only thought that can be processed and they nearly finish before they even  _start_ , reaching for that crest of pleasure until—

 

“W-Wait, we—mhn,” that mouth is just too damn enticing, “We need u-um …”

 

It is  _very_  hard to keep any train of thought with Teddy sucking on his neck like that, still Billy manages to string together a few mumbled phrases until a small orb of blue light flashes in and out of existence. Teddy detaches himself from his boyfriend’s enticing flesh to note the items now beside them on the bed, lifting a questioning brow at Billy.

 

“Did you seriously just magic us lube and condoms?” He really can’t help it, he has to laugh at the practical incredulity of it.

 

A dark flush travels up Billy’s neck, over his cheeks all the way to his ears until he is nearly glowing, punching Teddy in the chest with little actual effort before hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“ _S-Shaddup_ , we should be careful …” he huffs nervously.

 

Teddy coaxes him out of hiding, cupping overly-warm cheeks and kissing his reddened face every where he can reach, “I— frickin’—  _love_  you.”

 

Billy’s smile is a wry thing, “Are you saying that because you mean it, or because now you know we can have impromptu sex whenever we want?”

 

“If I say both, will you hit me?” Teddy grins.

 

Billy’s swats his skull none to gently, lips pursed tight because he simply doesn’t want to give Teddy the satisfaction of seeing him smile, though the fondness is clear in his eyes.

 

Teddy can only laugh, nuzzling against his cheek to whisper in Billy’s ear, “I really  _do_ love you, Billy Kaplan.”

 

Billy smiles tenderly though Teddy cannot see, leaning up to kiss the shell of his ear and the array of metal cuffs there before whispering, “Teddy Altman … you are so  _mushy_.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Billy shuts him up with a kiss, the sweet languid pace of before melting away into something more urgent, something much more needy. They are lost in the feel and the taste and the smell of each other. Wet tongues sliding over fevered skin, blunt nails digging into broad shoulders, leaving marks on writhing hips, lips colliding with bruising force. Fumbling for a few moments with the condom, unpracticed hands are awkward with the necessary measures, but determined to plow through the embarrassment until it gives way to pleasure. Soon they are groaning and gasping, arching against each other, slowing gaining confidence, demanding more, pushing deeper, pulling  _closer_ until the pleasure peaks and climax catches them almost unawares. Falling limp onto the soiled sheets, they lay tangled in each other’s arms panting, dazed and sated.

 

“Hmm …” Teddy hums into Billy’s neck.

 

Billy can’t quite finds his words yet, so he just carts his fingers weakly through damp blonde hair in silent agreement. His eyes fall closed when a pleasurable aftershock runs up his spine at the open-mouthed kisses following the line of his collar, sighing when teeth leave a light mark on his shoulder. He lets his own fingers wander down Teddy’s neck over the sweat-slick skin of his back, blunt nails scraping over the ridges of toned muscle there.

 

Teddy quivers in his arms, moaning in appreciation, sliding a hand behind the nape of his neck to pull him into another kiss. It is languid, and wet and entirely perfect as their hands caress the still trembling muscles under damp skin, over-sensitized flesh slowly re-awakening to the tingles and shocks of pleasure.

 

“That …” Teddy pauses to bite at Billy’s kiss swollen lips, “Didn’t take very long …”

 

“Pffft,” Billy snorts, smothering quiet giggles into Teddy’s neck, “No— No, it didn’t …”

 

“We should, ah … probably work on our stamina. Don’t you think?” Teddy smooths long fingers over a deliciously bare thigh.

 

The world does a quick flip and the rumpled sheets are suddenly sticking to his back, long shapely legs straddling him quite distractingly. Billy looms above him, flushed and grinning, lips brushing hotly against his own when he murmurs.

 

“Well, practice makes perfect,  _right_?”

 

* * *

 

_Fin_


End file.
